


surrounded by darkness

by deanscuffedjeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Parallels, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, castiels deal with the empty, less than 500 words of sad, tried my best oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscuffedjeans/pseuds/deanscuffedjeans
Summary: Essentially the confession scene except Dean confesses first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	surrounded by darkness

**Author's Note:**

> n e ways i felt like writing something and i actually finished it ! so it got posted

Castiel half dragged/half carried Dean into the dungeon in an attempt to get away from Billie; at least for the time being. 

After he drew the protection sigil onto the door to keep Billie out, Cas helped Dean over to sit on the table. “It’s okay Dean. You’ll be fine. “Cas attempted to comfort him.

Dean looked up slowly, “Cas..you gotta leave me man. You still have some grace left, you could make it out. She wants me, not you.” Billie begins pounding on the door.

“Dean.” Cas says as he puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You know I would never leave you,” he pauses for a moment, and looks into deans eyes,“at least not voluntarily.”

“Cas? What does that mean? Why would you be forced to leave?” Dean looked legitimately confused and honestly a tad heartbroken.

“D-do you remember when Jack was dying?” Dean nods slowly. “I made a deal to save him. In a moment of true happiness, the empty will take me. I..thought I would have more time to tell you this, but Dean-“ 

“Cas wait” Dean interrupted him, “Can..can I say something first?” Dean started to fidget with his hands. “I’m honestly not 100% sure how uh-how long I’ve felt this way, long enough to know it’s real I guess; but ever since you pulled me out of hell, knowing you had changed me, you helped me feel not so damn broken inside.” Another bang on the door. “Cas you rebelled against heaven for me, for Sam, the world, and I’m not sure you know how fucking awesome that makes you.” Dean cups Castiel’s face with the hand that’s not holding him up on the table. “I’m still not sure if angels can even feel human emotions like love, and it’s fine if you can’t, but Cas,” Dean pulls Cas closer. “I love you.”

Cas looks at Dean with tears in his eyes, but they weren’t tears of sadness. He had hoped for this moment since he pulled Dean out of the fiery pit of hell, and directly defying his father’s, Chuck’s, orders, by keeping Dean close. Cas cups Dean’s face with both hands and kisses him softly.

Dean makes a noise of surprise and then grabs the collar of Castiel’s trench coat to pull him closer. The door opens, neither of them seem to notice. 

All of a sudden, Deans hand is empty, grabbing onto nothing, and there’s no warm body next to him. Dean opens his eyes.

Cas is gone.

Dean never got to hear what Castiel was going to say, and he would never see the love of his life again.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“I love you too.” The words roll off his tongue the second his mouth is free. But Dean isn’t there, Castiel is surrounded by darkness.


End file.
